The present invention generally relates to mats of fibrous materials, and in particular to laminates of fibrous mats with perforated film coverings.
Fibrous mats are used in various applications such as in the construction of automotive trim parts. Prior technology formed the fibrous mats for automotive trim by spraying adhesives onto chopped fiberglass roving. The adhesive bonds the fiberglass together and to substrates. Different layers of fiberglass, foams, adhesives, and other materials were stacked together by hand to construct a sandwich, which is then formed into a biscuit and used for the production of the finished trim part.
However, the use of the prior art fibrous mats required many steps and excessive labor to produce the biscuit for use in the automotive trim parts. Therefore, there is a need for fibrous mats that can be used for the formation of multiple layer structure with fewer steps and less labor. Additionally, there is need for a fibrous mat for use in forming a multiple layer structure that has a lower weight, good thermoformability, good acoustical properties, and improved stiffness.